Pure As Snow, Evil As Fire
by FangsTurnMeOn
Summary: AH / AU. Bella is the new girl. She has a very bad record from her last schools. She meets Edward, a very problematic boy. They detest each other. Will that hate become passion? Not everything seems what it looks like. BLOOD, ANGER, HATE... AND PURE LUST!


**#CHAPTER 1#**

_Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair  
In 77 and 69 revolution was in the air  
I was born too late into a world that doesn't care  
Oh I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair_

_Aahhhrrrggg! _

I got my arm out of the covers and threw the fucking alarm clock to the floor. I wasn't on a very good mood today, simply because I was starting my new live here at _St. Andrew's_. I fucking hate this place as much as I hate the ones who put me in this Hell. My parents. They had punished me several times but this was beyond anything I had imagined.

'_It's for your own good, dear'. _I mean, who, truly believes that bullshit? No-fucking-one.

They sent me here for _their_ own good. My parents loved me, of course they did, but they never were there to express it, and by express it, I didn't mean receiving little things every day. That wasn't parental love.

My parents were always out. They travelled a lot, and were invited to nearly every party where the important society gathered. I, of course, was kind of trouble in their little bubble. I had been expelled from 3 different schools. All of them were private and fucking boring. I couldn't deal with those rich dick heads. Too much bullshit to handle. They thought themselves better than the rest; I showed them their motherfucking place in this world: kissing my sweet ass.

"Ms. Swan, do you realize what you have done?" The principal screamed at me, spitting saliva al over the place. "You burned the office assistant's hair!" He got up from his big leather chair and walked towards me, shaking his hands in the air while speaking. "You are going to be out of this school in less than a minute, Ms. Swan!"

I hated that woman so much. She insulted me every time I came into the fucking office. She always said I had a filthy mouth. _"I don't understand why your parents don't do anything about that mouth of yours, young lady"_ I just wanted to slap her hard right across her fucking face. Who the fuck does she think she is? I wanted, needed, to answer back, to tell her to go fuck herself, which she pretty much, indeed, needed. But instead I shut my mouth; I wasn't going to let her take delight in my utter humiliation when apologizing to her. She would pay for it, I was so sure, I could even feel the satisfaction it would bring torturing her. I had to think big. I had to do something which made her scream, like the motherfucking pig she was.

_God, I love myself. _

So I kept thinking and thinking. I couldn't sneak in the office and steal or burn something. Someone might see me and that wouldn't be good at all, if only I could…

Woah! Wait, did I just say _burn_? Like a light bulb, something inside my head turned on. A plan was beginning to settle in my twisted mind and I had the feeling it was going to be terrific.

And that day I knew I had to do it, consequences be damned.

I was waiting at the Principal's door entrance, when it hit me. I noticed she always touched her hair. She'd look in the mirror and brushed it every five minutes. Every morning she'd enter the damned office with a very shiny and perfect blonde hair. You could notice the blonde wasn't natural without even looking at it.

That's when it hit me. I'd burn her fucking shinny hair into dust!

I entered the Principal's office with a huge smile on my face.

_15 minutes later…_

When I came out of the principal's office, I stood in front of her and gave her a you-don't-know-what's-coming-bitch look, and got the hell out of there planning my move.

I had 4 days to get everything done. Every Friday she'd come with a dress and a bun. It was always the same. She changed the dress though, but the bun was exactly the same. I also knew she wore tons of hairspray. '_That will burn fast enough'_ I said to myself while smiling.

By Thursday I had everything planned. I had got a remote controlled car and had sneaked it in the air conduct. I'd had a thin rope attached to it, and a burning cigarette in the other end.

I'd stay in the corridor with the controller waiting till she takes the fucking hairspray out and fixes her hair. In that moment I'd move the car and the cigarette will go down and my plan will succeed.

That Friday, the assistant went home early. _Accomplished mission._

__oOoOo__

I returned from my thoughts with a big grin painted on my face.

Yep. That's was, mostly, what happened and why I was here, all fucked up.

I kept gazing the ceiling wondering.

'_If you__ don't get up now, you're going to be late the first day of school'_ I roused up and rushed to the shower. _Great! Now I was hearing voices in my head!_

The boarding school was a huge castle in the middle of nowhere. Well, not technically in the middle of nowhere, I knew I was in the state of New Hampshire. It had 4 floors and its width was like two pitches of football. It had a gothic style. I wasn't much into history, but I could tell it was a gothic style by just looking at the main door.

I knew this school was expensive. I had heard it from my parents while they were discussing it. Each student had its own room with a bathroom, so we didn't have to share it with anyone else. My room was big and sunny. I had to large windows which gave you the views of the main entrance and the countryside. The weather wasn't dry so it was all green and colorful mostly the whole year. When you entered my room, you'd have the bed to the right, a little library in the opposite wall, next to the bathroom door. Beside the entrance door was my study table. In between the two windows there was a black leather couch and a coffee table, mostly covered in books I didn't bother to tidy up. Next to the couch, there were my two loves: my guitars. In the corner, in between my bed and the table was a music player my parents bought me when I was 15. I really liked music, it soothed me. I played the guitar. My parents bought me my first acoustic guitar when I was 14. I couple of years later, I could play it perfectly and I insisted them to buy me an electric one. I got it for Christmas. I remember screaming half an hour without even stopping to take a breath, because my parents had denied me an electric one when I had asked for it. They always said it was too noisy, but, eventually, they gave up and bought me one.

I walked out of the steamy bathroom wrapped in a towel cocoon and went to grab my clothes. I got the first thing I saw from the closet, which was in the left side of the main door. A pair of dark jeans, a T-shirt I bought when I went to Liverpool with 'The Cavern' written in it, and my grey with black skulls' hoddie. I normally dressed up in dark colors, like black or grey. Although, sometimes I'd put on a pair of normal jeans and a red T-shirt. It all depended on how good my day was. I began dressing up like this, painting my nails black and wearing thick eyeliner when I was 13. My parents didn't give a fucking shit about me, like I said before, so as long as I wasn't near them when someone visited us, everything was fine, I could have dressed up like I clown if I had chosen to.

I went to the bathroom again and looked myself on the mirror. My skin was a bit pale, but not like a vampire's. My green eyes were big and proportioned to my face, or at least, that's what I had been told. I took the eyeliner and drew a thick line all over my eyes. I didn't wear mascara or bullshit like that just eyeliner. I shock my hair and brushed it into a high ponytail. My hair was a light brownish color and it was always straight. I tried to curl it once but I gave up after two hours. It seems my hair doesn't like being touch; it always does what it wants to do. I looked myself on the mirror, checking everything was in its place. I didn't want to come out with no jeans or something similar.

I went through all I had been told:

Every book in my bag pack. Check

Dress up and missing nothing. Check

My appointment with the Principal at 8.30. Check?

_Well, may__be, if you fucking move your ass. _I picked up my books, closed the door, put the keys in my right pocket and sped down the corridor.

I didn't know why, I'd always lose my keys. Or I wouldn't remember where I put them. I really had a very bad memory. _Hope it doesn't get worse with the years._

I didn't have friends yet, I hardly knew anyone. I had just arrived here. I hoped the kids weren't as empty-brained as the ones in my least schools. I didn't care being alone, though. I liked it, it made me feel relaxed, giving me a chance to listen to my IPod and let everything fade away.

I glanced at my watch. Damn it! It was 8.45. The principal had insisted on meeting me in his office at… 8.30! _Oh my God! I'm so fucking late!_

I was running at the speed of lightning right now. _What did this school be so dammed big?_ The offices were at the entrance of the castle, which seemed the opposite side of where my room was. _DamnitDamnitDamnit._

My legs were short and, of course, I didn't have the power of light speed but I tried my best to reach my destination as quickly as I could. I'd never been an athlete. I was a duck in fucking ice when I tried to do anything related to sport. But somehow, I hadn't fallen down yet, so I assumed this was my lucky day.

I got to the office, my breathing heavy and my hair as messy as a lion's. My cheeks were flushed of running and I simply didn't give a shit. I was fucking late. That was all that mattered.

"Excuse me Ms., can I help you?" An old woman said form behind the counter. She had short grey hair and very thin glasses which held in the tip of her nose. She seemed a good woman. Nothing to worry about, I don't have to have an eye on her. _God I sound like the Godfather_. I laughed at myself.

"Umm…" Calming down my breath, I tried to fix my clothes and hair and began explaining myself. "Yes, I hope you can. The principal wanted to see me before beginning my classes. I'm new here." I was only this polite with people who deserve it, and she did, for now. _Muahahaha_

She smiled at me "You are … Ms. Swan, right?" She spoke while moving a few papers. "The principal's waiting for you" She gestured me the way and I walked to the door with a metal title on it: **Principal's.**

I knocked and turned the knob. "Come in please". He got up of his seat when I entered, shoving his hand. He was a tall man in his early 40s; black hair and thick glasses which hanged from his neck.

"Good morning Ms. Swan, you are 20 minutes late, did something happened?" I shook my head and he continued "I'm Mr. Turner, please…" He offered me a sit and took a huge brown folder, about 4 inches width_. Yep, that's right. That folder was my record._

He began to go through it, making _hmms_ and _ahaammss_ here and there. I sat there waiting and getting bored while the time passed.

"It seems you didn't 'enjoy' your least schools, I really hope this will be the perfect one for you." He smiled at me as if trying to make it happen. I couldn't help it and I raised my eyebrow questioning the look he was giving me_. You wish!_

"And I also see that you aren't wearing the uniform, can I ask why that is?" His face had change, now he looked a bit annoyed and was looking at my T-shirt with loathsomeness. _What the fuck?_ I shot him a don't–you-fucking-dare-say-anything-about-my-clothes glare.

"Well, you see" I spoke trying to eased my anger "I've begun the school four months after everyone has, so nobody has given me my clothes yet" I answered with a fake smile. He was supposed to know that my uniform would be given to me tomorrow. Why was he asking me these stupid fucking questions anyway? "Hmmph, well I guess tomorrow you'd be wearing decent clothes" He said while gesturing to my T-shirt. Did he have any type of problems with my T-shirt? I thought it was fan-fucking-tastic! "Here in Midnight, we like to see our students all elegant an equal."He continued putting his glasses on and turning to his computer. "You may go to your class Ms. Swan. Here is your schedule and some papers you might need to fill in and hand to Mrs. Cope" He turned to face me and said goodbye with a smile, giving me permission to leave and go to my first class in this, this… I don't know how to call it… Hell was a good word for it right now.

All I knew was that I wasn't going to be comfortable here.

I went out off Mr. Turner's office, sat down on a large couch and began filling up the papers he had given me.

The questions were a bit stupid. In the first page they asked me about my family, all common questions like, how many brothers do you have? Or Are you allergic to something? Bullshit like that. The second page was about my studies in general, my average of the last year, optional subjects I had chosen in my other schools. The third one asked me for any suggestions I had. I had filled in these before coming here. What was the purpose of this?

I took the papers and handed them to Mrs. Cope.

"Have a nice day Ms. Swan"

"Thank you, you too. Bye" And with that I took a deep breath and began walking towards my first class. I looked it up in my schedule. Trig. _What?_ I wasn't bad at Trig, but it didn't felt amusing at all. I would have rather enjoyed something like Literature or Art. I couldn't do anything about it though; I put the schedule away and headed to the room.

The class was on the second floor, room B15. The rooms in this school were organized by letters and numbers. That's the first thing I memorized when I first came here. There were four letters in each floor: A, B, C, D. Each letter had 20 classes. With that, I meant that, each floor had four zones with 20 classes each one. Yeah I knew this was madly insane, but, at least, you had maps all over the corridor' walls to help you guide and not get lost.

Apart from the rooms, there were lockers located in the basement floor, together with the offices; the cafeteria; the library, which was huge; the nursery and last but not least the hideous gym.

The lockers were all lined up and always shinny. I bit creepy, if you asked me.

In each floor there was a teacher's stuff room.

I kept walking through the corridors a couple of minutes, nearly giving up to the idea that I was completely lost.

But when I had lost all hopes I found it. I stood in front of the crimson door with ROOM B15, written on top of it, deciding whether to turn the knob or just walk away and get the hell out of here. Deciding that the second idea was useless 'cause I didn't have anywhere to go except my room. I turned the knob and stepped inside. The sunlight reached my eyes in the first moment I opened the door, I stood blind for a couple of seconds until I took a step forward.

"Hello Ms. Swan, we've been waiting for you" The teacher said while putting the piece of chock she was holding, down.

"Hello" I answered shyly.

"I'm Mrs. Taylor" She was in her medley 30s. She had long dark curled hair which hanged below her shoulders and down her back. She had blue eyes and wore mascara all over them. Let's just say she was… pretty enough. "Welcome to our school. Your new seat is at the end of the class, right over there" pointing to the end of the class "you may take your sit next to your new mate and we'll begin the class" She said while I followed the direction of her finger to my new sit.

I froze the second my sight reached the table she was talking about. _What is this, some kind of sick joke or what? This couldn't be happening…_

__oOoOo__

_

* * *

_

**So here I am again. I know its been an awfully lot of time , but I 've been so busy I just couldn't find time to write. Yeah yeah, I know its a lame excuse *hiddesundersheets***

**Anyways, I'm back and I plan to stay til the very end so...to those who had me on alert and had waited all this time *gropes*,**

** and for those who are new... *gropestoo* WELCOME BACK!**

**pd. I'm looking for a beta, and since I've never had one I dont know how to lo look for one, where to look and all that shit... if anyone interested contact me via twitter (purple_ladybug7) or PM.**

**XXO**

**Clauu.  
**


End file.
